


Blurred Memories

by uracchi



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), HikaMasa, Living Together, M/M, MasaHika, Mentions of Sex, Sharing a Bed, slight fluff moment at the end, they're all 20 if you need an age reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uracchi/pseuds/uracchi
Summary: just kariya being the drunk legend he is and not realizing how much he - and his boyfriend - got high the night before. that's enough of a summary i guess.
Relationships: Kageyama Hikaru/Kariya Masaki
Kudos: 7





	Blurred Memories

**Author's Note:**

> idk whether i should put the teen and up audiences rating or the mature one as there are mentions of them making out but as it's not that explicit i went for the first one, anyways tell me if i should change it or not!!

Why were his eyes so... _heavy?_

For somewhat reason, Kariya could hardly open his eyes that morning. Was it already morning, though?

Additionally, as soon as he figured out he woke up in his, no, him and his boyfriend's bedroom, he realized it was definitely not the last place he remembered himself to be in.

He quickly checked his phone to see how much time had passed since the last memory he had of the night before at that club, but before he could even tell the time his attention got caught by a bunch of messages on the screen, all by the same person.

_Kirino, 00:43am: hey, have you left?_

_Kirino, 00:59am: you there?_

_Kirino, 01:12am: Hikaru is not here as well, I guess you both left_

_Kirino, 01:14am: anyways you were both drunk af, have fun tonight ¬‿¬_

"Both? Holy shit" The teal haired male instantly turned to his right, finding his loved one still sleeping in bed, completely naked - and that made him realize he was as well - and covered in marks. _Hickeys_.

Slowly, he began to remember what happened that night: it was him who handed Hikaru a beer, then maybe another one, and he surely drank something else he didn't even know the ingredients of. Just the fact that he let his boyfriend, who couldn't handle alcohol well, drink that night made him feel so bad, but if he did such a thing he was already dead drunk. As if he didn't expect to not being able to control himself.

He didn't remember much of when they both headed back home, yet he soon recalled everything they did right after.

He could still feel the heat of Kageyama's skin on his lips, his little moans whenever he skimmed his body, the way he told him he loved him while kissing him, the tension between them while they were feeling as one... then it went dark.

They probably both fell asleep afterwards, but as the lilac haired male was a bad drinker he was definitely not gonna wake up soon.

Well, _maybe he could've forgotten what happened._

Maybe he had no idea they made love, maybe he would look at the marks on his chest and neck and he would think he just got hardly kissed there.

But Hikaru wasn't that stupid to not realize there was a reason why he couldn't remember anything, and Kariya could have never imagined what would've happened if he found out he drank that night.

Kageyama didn't only handle alcohol badly, he hated it. He knew drinking was bad for him, and asked his friends many times to not give him any if he didn't ask to.

"I'm such an idiot" Masaki thought, reaching for the clothes he threw on the floor and wearing them. As he stared again at his boyfriend, he noticed he had turned to the other side of the bed.

Dang, he was even cuter than usual.

His first plans to get a glass of water in the kitchen changed, and he got in bed again waiting for Hikaru to wake up.

He was too distracted by how pretty the younger male looked, even after such an intense making out session, to think about how he could've have covered the fact that he made him drink.

Maybe, if he explained him everything, he would've forgiven him.

Maybe.


End file.
